


Stop Trying to Eat Stark

by AgeOfAlejandro



Category: Captain America (2011), Discworld - Terry Pratchett, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Skinny guy in a witch's hat and bathrobe pushed it at me in the airport," Bucky replied. "Hey," he addressed the Luggage, "You. Come over here and stop trying to eat Stark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Trying to Eat Stark

"I wish I'd had it back when we were chasing Nazis," Bucky said, eying the Luggage as it lunged at Stark, snapping its heavy lid as he stared at it with a mixture of envy, terror, and awe.

Steve eased toward Stark, shield held up protectively. "Where did you get it?" he asked, watching the trunk with uncertainty and worry.

"Skinny guy in a witch's hat and bathrobe pushed it at me in the airport," Bucky replied. "Hey," he addressed the Luggage, "You. Come over here and stop trying to eat Stark."

" _Stranger_ danger, Barnes," Stark said as the Luggage scuttled back to Bucky, little pink legs padding across the floor. "Didn't your mother tell you not to accept things from people you don't know?"

"She sure did," Bucky said. "Told me to never accept a puppy out of the back of a cart, but that thing ain't a puppy, so I think I'm safe." The Luggage settled on the carpet next to the couch, facing Steve and Stark, and the lid popped open. A pile of alluring, shiny electronics appeared inside, glittering in the late afternoon sun.

Stark peered at it curiously, apparently less interested in the contents and more in why there were a lot of electronics where there had been clothing before. "How does it do that?"

"I think," Bucky said with a smirk as the Luggage tipped forward slightly, "it wants you to come find out."

**Author's Note:**

> For a capkink prompt:http://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=2641333#t2641333


End file.
